Wilting Flower
by RasberryHiyata
Summary: The turtles have made three new friends. Their names are Katherine, Bunya, and Tara. Don has a crush on one of them and he wants to tell her, but before he gets the chance tragedy strikes. Don/OC Raph/OC Mikey/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do _**NOT**_ own the TMNT and other characters from the series. I only have this FANfiction.

**Wilting Flower**

January 1  
Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and I have made several new friends in the past several weeks. Two of them come from a different world. Like Usagi, and the funny part is one of them is a rabbit too, and the other a cat. They're both girls. The rabbit is crazy Bunya, she's a specialist in magic, even though I still think she's just dumping a whole lot of chemicals together, but she says that's alchemy. In that case I do alchemy sometimes.  
The cat is the nearly as hot-headed as Raphael but a little calmer Katherine. We call her Kat. That's a little funny isn't it?  
And last but not least there's Tara. She had short dark brown hair that goes to her shoulders, and she has sparkling amber eyes. Tara is what Raph and Mikey call a science geek and tree-hugger, but I know that she's an environmentalist, sort of, and she has told me that her goal is to try to make technology compatible with nature, which I think is cool. I've also found out that she's a vegetarian, not a vegan, a vegetarian. She told me the difference between them.  
Master Splinter is teaching Tara how to use a Naginata on her request, Bunya fights with metal fans and her magic, and Katherine is a samurai.  
So yeah. Those ate out new friends. And now we're going to celebrate new years with them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donatello set his pen down before closing his journal and putting it into his desk drawer. He stood up from his rolling chair and went out of his room, smiling a little as he saw Raph and Mikey fighting over what movies they should take over to aprils.

"We're not takin' this movie Mikey!" Raph yelled as he held the comedy movie with his left hand in the air, while holding Mikey back with his right.

"But Raph! That's a hilarious one! I want the others to see it!" Mikey whined as he reached for the movie, his face being pushed away by Raph's hand, making him unable to reach the movie.

Donny went to one of the smallest areas of the lair, their kitchen. He saw Leonardo getting a few sodas out to take to the party. "Hey Leo! Where's Bunya, Katherine, and Master Splinter?" he asked.

"Bunya and Master Splinter already left to Aprils. And Katherine should be-" Leo was cut off by a loud smack sound that was automatically followed by a girly yell from Mikey and a loud "Hey!" from Raph.  
Leo and Don ran into the main room to see Katherine glaring at the other two brothers, Raph cursing under his breath and Mikey rubbing his throbbing head.

"Will you guys shut up? Geez! If you're going to have such a troubled time of choosing a stupid movie then I'll pick for you!" Katherine yelled, her cat tail twitching a little, showing her annoyance even more.  
"But Kat!" Michelangelo whined.  
"You can't do that!" Raph yelled back, standing up.  
"Yes I can! So we're going to take this freakin' double feature and that's final!"

Leo shook his head as the arguing continued. "Hey Don, can you get the sodas? We should get going."  
"Sure." Donatello quickly went back to the kitchen, hearing that the argument over the movies was calming down. He chuckled to himself as he carried the sodas out of the kitchen when he saw Mikey sulking out the entrance of the lair, followed by and angry mumbiling Raph, glowering Katherine, and an exasperated Leonardo.  
Donny was the last one to exit the lair, and turned off the lights before following the others through the sewers.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Donny sat in Aprils couch, laughing at one of Mikey's jokes. He looked around the room, thinking that Aprils door had opened, but it didn't. He sighed slightly disappointed.  
They had had an unexpected guest this year. Usagi had come to visit the turtles and surprise them. Leo was the most pleased to see their friend and they quickly struck up a conversation.  
April was about to go get more sodas for everyone, and tea for Splinter, when Donny called her. "Yes Donny?" she asked, wondering what the light green turtle was going to ask.  
"Um…I was wondering if you invited Tara." Donny told her.  
"Yes, I did. But don't worry Don. She'll come." April reassured him.  
"Ok." Donatello mumbled, still worried that Tara wouldn't make it.

"Hey April! Can we do some firecrackers?" Mikey called from the kitchen, "Bunya made these awesome ones!"  
"No Mikey. Not until we do the count down. Casey turn on the TV, please!" April called into the living room as she tried to stop Bunya from making more firecrackers.  
"Sure, babe!" Casey called back as he reached for the remote.

"Hey Raph, do you want to arm wrestle?" Katherine asked, in a better mood than before.  
"If you insist." Raph bent down on the other side of the table, elbow on top, and gripped Katherine's hand, that was surprisingly not furry.

As Raph and Katherine began their arm wrestle there was a frantic knock on April's apartment door. "I got it!" Donny called as the New Years count down began on the TV, and Casey beginning to count down along with everyone else.  
Donatello looked through the peep hole, by standing ib gus toes, and saw Tara. He quickly opened the door with a big smile on his face. "Tara! You made it!"

"8! 7! 6!" Casey, April, Mikey, Bunya, Leo, Usagi, and Splinter all called out.

"No way!" Raph exclaimed as Katherine won the arm wrestiling match.

"Well of course I would make it." Tara told Donny as she walked into the apartment. She was wearing a flowing skirt that had roses embroidered on it, and a regular plane white t-shirt.

"5! 4! 3!"

"I was worried you wouldn't come!" Donny told her over the turned up volume of the TV and the noise of their friends and his family.  
"You were worried?" Tara asked a little surpised.

"2!"

"Yes. And Tara…I have something to tell you." Donny was blushing now.  
"Yes?"  
"I really-"

"1! Happy New Year!"  
Bunya couldn't help but do little bounces of excitement. Katherine was smiling smugly as Raph demanded a rematch. Mikey shooting up from where he was sitting and went to go get firecrackers. Splinter chuckiling to himself at the excitement in the room. Usagi and Leonardo grinning as they watched the TV with Casey and April, who were sitting close together.

"What?" Tara asked Donny, putting her hand lightly on the dark green turtles shoulder.  
"I-It's nothing." Donny told her.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Ok."

"Hey Dudes! It's time to go blow these things up!" Michelangelo had the box of fireworks and began to climb out of April's window to the roof, followed by the agile Katherine, and an irritated Raphael.  
"Come on Donny!" Tara grabbed the ninja's hand and pulled him to the window.  
He let her take him and kept looking down when they began to climb, blushing a little.  
Mikey had already set off several fireworks when they got on the roof. Tara unconsciously wrapped her arms around Donatello's as they watched the fireworks go.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Donny was a little tired now when Tara was getting ready to leave. He stood up to escort her to the door.  
"I had fun tonight. I hope we get to hang out like this again soon." Tara said kindly as she got to the door, turning around to face Donatello.  
"Yeah. I hope so too." Donny agreed with a smile.  
They stood there a little awkwardly for a while before Tara came forward and gave Donny a small kiss on the cheek.  
Donny was blushing madly now, his hear beating faster as Tara backed away.  
"Goodnight Donny." Tara said before leaving down the hall.  
"Oooooh! Looks like someones gota girlfriend." Mikey teased.  
"Mikey, don't tease Don." Leo scolded.  
"She's not my girlfriend." Donny told them embarassed as he sat down on the couch next to Usagi.  
"Then she must have a...crush on you and is very bold." Usagi kid of asked and kind of confirmed.  
"Uh..." Donny couldn't say anything to that.  
"Usagi!? You too?" Leo sort of laughed.  
Usagi just smiled and laughed a little himself.  
"And you have a crush on her too, don't you?"  
Everyone turned around and saw Bunya with two bags of extra food. The puple masked turtle just turned even redder in the face, looking down so no one would see his face.  
"Hey, I thought you had a crush on Apri-. Oops." Mikey covered his mouth as he glanced at Casey, hoping he nor April had heard. But the damage was done.  
"What!?" April and Casey exclaimed in unision.  
"I think that it is time for us to be on our way. Thak you for inviting us over Ms. O'neil. It was nice to see you again Usagi-san." Splinter quickly said as he headed for the door, followed by Bunya who was getting ready to use her short-distance teleport spell to make them all go in the sewers.  
"I've best be on my way too. It was good seeing you too. Leonardo-san, Michaelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Splinter-san. And you too Katherine-chan and Bunya-chan." Usagi said before climbing out the window and going towards the roof.

To be continued......


	4. Chapter 4

**Wilting Flower Ch. 4**

January 10

The guys and I are going to hang out with Tara today. I'm glad that the humans aren't that aftaid of us anymore, but I know that they're all staring at us though. But either way we try to stay hidden since we still have many enemies.  
So we're goint to be wearing disguises, even shoes and gloves if we can. I wonder where we'll be going. Bunya and Katherine aren't coming because of training, so it'll be just us five. I hope we get to visit the museum. I kow I shouldn't be too excited about it, especially after the Savanti Romero incident, but I just can't help it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don, hurry up or else we're gonna leave ya dude!" Mikey yelled as he ran into Donatello's room and then hurried off excitedly.  
Donny got up from where he was sitting and laid his journal on his desk and turned around to quickly get the jacket Casey had provided for him and put it on. He half-jogged half-ran to the entrance of the lair, still putting one arm through his slightly oversized jacket .  
All four of the brothers grinned at each other before racing to get out of the sewers.

Tara grinned as she saw the four disguised turtles walking towards her and the cafe she was standing in front of. She waved towards them, Donatello and Mikey were both the first to wave back.  
The only reason why she could tell the turtles apart in their disguises is because they had promised to wear the color of their bandana's on the outside of their clothing. Michaelangelo had an orange cap, Raphael had fingerless red gloves, Donatello had a purple wristband over his jacket, and Leonardo had a blue cloth tied neatly to his upper arm.  
"You know that's not very inconspicous Leonardo. People might think you're in a gang." Tara commented with a giggle.  
"Wow Leo. I didn't think ya'd be into that kinda stuff." Raph sneered as he walked past Leonardo and into the cafe.  
Leo just shook his head before following Mikey into the cafe. Tara laughed a little before glancing at the watch she was wearing, then grabbed Donnies hand. "Come on!" she smiled at him as they both walked into the cafe as well.

Tara came back from the counter with warm tea for Leo, soda for Raph and Mikey, coffee for Donnie, and de-caf for himself. She set the tray of drinks down on the table and checked her watch for the fifth time.  
Donnie's curiosity finally got the best of him. "Tara, how come you keep cheking your watch?" he asked.  
"Oh! Um...I'm supposed to pick up a very important plant soon." she answered him a little nervousley.  
Donnie looked at Tara as she sipped her coffee, then let out a sigh and drank his coffee.  
"Hey Don, can I have some of your coffee?" Mikey asked 'innocently'.  
"No! No coffee for you!" Raph took Donatello's cup as Mikey reached for it.  
"Hey!" Donatello stood up at the same time as Raph did, trying to get his coffee back. A little bit spilled near Leo's hand.  
"Be careful guys, Don's coffee is still hot!" Leo warned his three brothers. Throughout this commotion Tara had left a note for the guys since they were all distracted. She had went off to pick up th plant.

...To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Wilting Flower Ch. 5**

Tara glared through the dim light at several figures. She was behind the flower store that was next to the cafe. She was really nervous but she kept her full attention on the shadowed figures, especially the largest one. "What have you done with my cousin?" she asked hotly.  
"Oh, nothing much but rough him up a bit. He told us EVERYTHING, girl, you want this plant real bad dontcha?" the large figure moved one huge hand out and on it showed a small pot with a blossoming plant in it.  
"Hun, give it to me." Tara demanded as soon as she recognized the voice, "And tell me where my cousin is."  
"I'll give it to you for a price." Hun told her with a smirk.  
Tara glanced towards the dumpster next to her, seeing the naginata she had hidden there a few hours ago just in case something like this happened, then glanced back at Hun before running to the dumpster picking her naginata up and pointed the blade in the direction of Hun and the foot ninjas. "Not on your life."

As soon as Donatello had seen the note he had been pondering on whether he should go look for Tara of not. "Hey, Don, do you want to go find her? It's been more than fifteen minutes." Leo had finished his tea before he had asked the question, knowing how Donny felt.  
"Well I think we should." Mikey said.  
"For once I agree with-" Raph was cut off by an earsplitting scream.  
They all stood up from their chairs so fast that the chairs fell over. The four brothers ran out of the cafe, Donny the first one. It took them a while to figure out where the scream had come from before they had heard a yell and a cracking sound, the brothers automatically turned and ran towards the back of the flower shop and stood for two seconds, shocked, before drawing their weapons and charged at the foot ninja's and Hun.  
Donatello had abruptly stopped when he saw Tara on the ground, gripping the half of her naginata that didn't have the blade, trying to stand up. He ran to Tara and picked her up, as he looked at the girl in his arms he noticed that both of her arms had deep cuts in them. The he heard her speak.  
"N-noo...get...the plant....poison..."

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Wilting Flower Ch. 6**

Raphael, Leonardo, Katherine, Michelangelo, Splinter, Bunya, Casey, April, and Donatello all were in the waiting room in the hospital. Donatello had left the battle and taken Tara to the nearest hospital contacting the others as soon as he got there and Tara was taken into the ER.  
Donatello was now pacing waiting for any news about Tara's condition. Every time a nurse walked out he glanced at them in hopes that they would be a nurse caring for Tara, but it was a long while before one came.  
Michelangelo and Bunya were now sleeping on each others shoulders, Raphael was still awake but sat on a chair, and Katherine was coming back to the group with some snacks from one of the hospital vending machines. Leonardo looked at Donatello with grief to see him so devastated. Casey and April had left earlier since they had to go to work the next day. It was midnight by now and everyone was tired.  
"Donny, I think you should relax a little. The doctors will help Tara. Come on, sit down." Leo gestured to the chair next to him.  
Donatello just looked at Leo, his eyes showing how sullen he was, before he slowly nodded and sat down next to Leo. They were both sitting there silently with Splinter meditating to Leo's left. They could hear Raph and Katherine whispering to each other. They all glanced up again when someone came out pushing a wheel chair, but instead there was a boy sitting in it. He had strawberry-blonde hair and he glanced at the turtles, smiling and waving before the nurse pushed him away. Donny sighed and let his head fall into the palm of his hands as he tried to make himself relax.  
Leo looked at his younger brother, uncertain on what else he could do, but before he could do anything a doctor came out. This time the doctor walked up to them. "Are you the...people who brought Miss Tara Nightingale?" she asked her hesitance on when she had said 'people' very obvious.  
Katherine couldn't help but get a little angry at that, her ears going back as she glared at the woman. For once instead of someone else trying to calm the cat girl it was Raph who did it by placing one of his hands soothingly on hers, which did make her relax.  
Donny had stood backup and was now shooting out questions to the doctor. "How is she? Is she ok? What is wrong with her?" he asked.  
Looking at her clipboard she started to answer most of the questions in Donny's head. "Miss Tara has been stabilized for the moment. We found out that she has a type of currently unknown poison in her system. Though we were able to minimize the effect a little. We had to give her several stitches on each arm. We took some blood samples to analyze and figure out what kind of poison she has. Unfortunately, from the shock she received from the poison she is currently in a coma. Do any of you know how she got the injury?" the doctor asked.  
The three brothers that were awake glanced at their sensei who looked back at them. His stern, all-knowing eyes looked from each of them until they rested on Leonardo.  
Leo suppressed a sigh and turned to look at the doctor. "Some thugs came and attacked us. Since there were more of us and less of them we were able to fend them off, but they had hurt Tara in the process." Leo explained, what he had told the doctor wasn't a complete and total lie.  
"I see. Well, you won't be able to see her until two weeks from now, so you can leave." she informed them, "Besides, visiting hour has been over."  
"Ok, I'll be right outside guys. I've got to go to the restroom real quick." Donny told the others before leaving in the opposite direction of the others. The purple masked turtle wasn't really going to the restroom of course. He was actually going to get one of Tara's blood samples from the hospital lab so he could try and make a cure himself.

Fin.....

_**Authors Note: **_Just so everyone knows there will be a sequel to this story that circles mostly Mikey. So don't get angry about the bad ending because the actual story is in several different parts. These are just so every turtle gets their fair share of the limelight. The next story will be called Disappearing Light and it will focus mostly on Mikey.


End file.
